Percy Jackson & Harry Potter's Second War PART 2
by percabeth53
Summary: Sequel to "Percy Jackson & Harry Potter's Second War PART 1"! Percy and Harry's worst enemy resurrect and join together. The only way to destroy them is to combine forces and trust each other. Oh and if I said this story happens after the Titan War in the PART 1, then I'm truly sorry. This happens after the Giant War and after the Deathly Hallows.


**A/N: So here's PART 2 of "Percy's Jackson & Harry Potter's Second War PART 1"! Im so sorry it took me so long to write this, but I was really busy cuz of my parents, and when i wasnt busy, I totally forgot about it, and so Im... You know what, I'm gonna shut up now, and let you enjoy this chapter. Yep, thats what im gonna do. By the way, I need you guys to do 3 favors for me: 1. Read the chapter 2. Think bout it 3. And love it and tell me how it was or hate it and tell me anyway, k?**

**The disclaimer is coated with the Invisibility Cloak. (Does that make sense? idk..)**

**~Percy Jackson & Harry Potter's Second War PART 2~**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"I couldn't sleep because of the meeting we had last night."_

_Meeting? What meeting was he talking about? I acted as if I knew what he was talking about, and gave him a sympathetic smile. "The meeting was hard on you, wasn't it?" I said, hoping I was saying something that made sense._

_"Yeah, it was. But I think was hard on all of us. After all, we just had our war with Voldemort a few months ago." Bingo. If I asked the right question, I could find out about this meeting._

_"You know, Harry, I know this is kind of cruel but….." I pretended to blush, as if I had done something stupid._

_"I sort of forgot about the meeting. You see, my friends told me to drink this potion and it turned out to be a Forgetting Potion. It's a long story why they did that. So…..can you tell me the details? No one really wants to talk about it to me."_

_"Sure, Ginny. I mean, how can I blame you for forgetting? After all, you did drink a Forgetting Potion." In my opinion, Ginny had a decent boyfriend._

_This was going to be easy._

* * *

- Harry's POV

Ugh. Why did Ron have to wake me up when I was about to figure out the prophecy, I thought as I got dressed.

To re-heal the once bloodshed world better.

Three and the wise one's army shall destroy the once-dead,

While seven shall perish the ancient immortal's head.

However, chaos shall come once again,

To be saved by the cursed wand and pen, I repeated. The wise one is definitely Dumbledore. So, the "wise one's army"is Dumbledore's Army. But how about the "once-dead"? Could it be... No, that's impossible! I clearly destroyed Voldemort last year! He can't have survived! As I was rambling on about Voldemort, Ron exclaimed, "Merlin's Beard! Can't you hurry up, Professor Mcgonagall is going to kill us, if we get there late!" I glared at him saying, "Calm down, Ron. It's just a meeting!" That made Ron calm down just a teeny bit. We got out of our dormitory and ran towards the Great Hall. As I expected, when I opened the door, everyone turned to look at us and Professor Mcgonagall was caught in mid-sentence, but also turned to look at us. In embarrassment, I grabbed a chair and sat down, as Ron did the same next to me, red-faced. Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat and announced, "As I was saying, there will be new students coming to our school today. They are witches and wizards transferring from America's Wizarding Institute For The Gifted. They will be put into 7th year. Please welcome them and make them feel home, understand?" The hall was filled with nodding heads and whispers. "Excellent. Now off you go, and get ready for breakfast." I slowly got out of my seat and entered the Gryffindor common room. I sat by the fireplace and started to think about the American students. What will they be like? Would they be friendly or really mean? I wonder if they know about Voldemort? Will they be good in magic? My thoughts were interrupted by Ginny walking gracefully towards me. Wow. She looks really pretty as usual... Woah, where did that come from? Just look at her! Her hair is so straight, and her face is so beautiful, and her eyes are so- Ok, stop that! I do not like her! Or do i... My arguments with the part in the back of my brain was interrupted when Ginny plopped herself down next to me. Seriously, what was it with interrupting, today. "Harry, good morning!",said Ginny, smiling sweetly at me. I smiled back and said good morning. Then I thought about the new students again. Then she studied my face and asked, "What are you thinking about?". I casually answered that I was thinking about the meeting we had this morning. For a moment, she had a puzzled look on her face. Then, her face switched to a sheepish smile, and said, "You know, Harry, I know this is kinda cruel but..." , blushed and continued, "I sort of forgot about the meeting. You see, my friends told me to drink this potion and it turned out to be a Forgetting Potion. It's a long story why they did that. So…..can you tell me the details?" "Sure, Ginny. I mean, how can I blame you for forgetting? After all, you did drink a Forgetting Potion." She just drank a drinking potion. It's not like she really doesn't know, because she was right there, at the meeting.

**A/N: Hey guys! So did u enjoy it? I hope you did :) Now, remember the 3 favor I asked you to do! ;) Here's the Percabeth conversation:**

**Percy: I am so glad part 2 of my awesome story is here!**

**Me: See, Percy, I told you it'll be here! ;)**

**Annabeth: You kno how he is, Christy. He's always so impatient!**

**Percy: I am not!**

**Annabeth: Wanna bet!**

**Percy: no.**

**Annabeth: Ok, we'll bet on 10 bucks, ready. See when- Wait, what?**

**Percy: I said no.**

**Annabeth: Why not! This was a perfect chance to earn 10 dollars. Dammit!**

**Percy: Haha XD sux for you!**

**Christy: Seriously, Annabeth.. I thought you were at least more mature than him...**

**Annabeth: I'm sorry, what was that! (Holding her dagger)**

**Christy: NOTHING.**

**K, remember, review, and finally... PEACE OUT! V**


End file.
